The Lost Family Tree
by Clarione
Summary: Menanyakan sesuatu tentang asal usul keluarganya adalah hal yang tabu bagi seorang Uchiha Ichirou. Entah kenapa, Kaa-sannya selalu murung bila dirinya mengungkit tentang kakek atau buyutnya, kemudian terburu-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tidak wajar. Begitu pula dengan Tou-san-nya, walaupun ia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya di balik wajah datarnya, tentu saja.


Ledakan kecil pertama, bocah berambut _raven_ itu masih bisa menghiraukannya, fokusnya masih tertuju kepada papan tulis di hadapannya.

Ledakan kecil kedua, ia mendengar sepasang tawa tengil, dan murid-murid perempuan mulai histeris... kapur di tangannya patah.

Ledakan ketiga, perempatan nadi muncul di pelipisnya. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dihantamnya papan tulis itu sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan retakan yang memanjang, bukan hanya di papan tulis, tetapi dinding di belakangnya pun...

"UZUMAKI YURA! INUZUKA ATSUSHI! Jangan menyalakan petasan di dalam kelas, dasar kalian bodoh! Cepat catat rangkumannya sebelum Idate-_sensei_ kembali!"

Dua tersangka peledakan, teroris kecil berambut pirang dan temannya yang mempunyai garis-garis merah di wajah, menatap si bocah _raven_ dengan bingung, alis mereka bertaut.

"_A-ano_, Ichirou," gagap si bocah pirang. "Apa yang harus kami catat? Kau menghancurkan papan tulisnya."

Tubuh si bocah raven mendadak kaku, diliriknya serpihan-serpihan yang tadinya adalah sebuah papan tulis itu dengan ngeri. "A-ah... lagi-lagi begini..." katanya lemas.

Seisi kelas mendadak kehilangan kata-kata, sementara pagi beranjak dan jam pelajaran berganti.

.

.

.

_**The Lost Family Tree**_

_**A very-very late present for Tsurugi De Lelouch's birthday**_

_**Enjoy, Minna ^^**_

_**every characters are belonges to Masashi Kishimoto, and i ain't gain any commercial profit of it...**_

_**Warning: future-canon, OC next generation, OOC, MISSTYPO, conflictless, fluff (maybe)**_

.

.

.

"Ini gara-gara kalian..." Uchiha Ichirou mendumel, sementara sebelah kakinya diangkat dan kedua tangannya menjewer telinganya sendiri. Tepat di sebelahnya, Uzumaki Yura si pirang dan Inuzuka Atsushi si bocah tato berdiri dengan posisi yang sama dengan Ichirou. Mereka dihukum oleh _Sensei_ pembimbing mereka akibat aksi 'penghancuran' yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Wajah kedua temannya memucat, mereka tidak sanggup membayangkan tubuh mereka digulung oleh _Katon_ _no_ _Jutsu_ spesialisasi bocah Uchiha itu.

"Lihat saja, akan kubalas kalian nanti..."

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, dan seisi kelas tahun pertama Akademi Shinobi Konoha-_gakure_ membubarkan diri. Hukuman bagi trio pesakitan kita berakhir. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing, saling mendiamkan diri. Yura yang pertama membuka mulut, ia tidak tahan melihat kerutan di dahi dari putra sulung Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Jangan ngambek terus, _dong_, Ichirou, 'kan kami sudah minta maaf..."

Atsushi mengangguk. "Nanti aku akan mengajakmu melihat anak-anak Akamaru-_kun_, _deh_. Dan aku akan membujuk _Tou-san_ supaya memberimu satu, ya?"

Ichirou mendengus, seberapa inginpun ia memiliki Anjing Ninja, bujukan bocah Inuzuka itu tidak mempan baginya. Harga dirinya terlampau terluka akibat hukuman itu. Seberapapun bertolak belakang dirinya dengan ayahnya, ia tetap seorang Uchiha.

Bocah perempuan berambut _indigo_ sepinggang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka menghampiri Ichirou, iris _shapire_ di kedua matanya menatap Ichirou dengan tatapan memelas. "Maafkan Yura-_nii_ dan Atsushi-_kun_, ya, Ichirou-_kun_, mereka tidak bermaksud jahat , kok..."

Dan sungguh, Ichirou tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa selalu luluh di bawah tatapan dari kembaran Uzumaki Yura ini. Selalu takluk kepada senyumannya yang manis.

"Ka-kalau Chiharu-_chan_ yang minta, aku maafin, deh..."

Yang langsung mendapatkan 'huu' yang kompak dari Yura dan Atsushi.

"Ichirou pilih kasih, _ttebayo_! Masa dibujuk Chiharu-_chan_ langsung mau, _ttebayo?_" Yura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Di sebelahnya Atsushi berdeklamasi. "Uchiha Ichirou, calon menantu _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_, begitulah saudara-saudara..."

Ichirou melempar _deathglare_ ke arah mereka. "Kalian niat akur denganku, gak, sih?"

**.**

**.**

"Eh, tolong lempar bolanya, Ichirou!" seru seorang bocah berambut nanas saat sebuah bola sepak menghampiri Ichirou yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan teman-teman sebayanya bermain sepak bola dengan tenang. Ichirou memungutnya, dan melemparnya tepat ke pangkuan teman yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tumben kau mau diajak bermain, Shikamizu." Kata Ichirou, "Biasanya jam segini kau sedang tertidur di atap kuil."

"Kuilnya sedang dipakai, di sana sedang ada upacara pernikahan. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur di rumah, di sana ada adikku yang masih bayi, ia itu berisik sekali, _mendokusei_..." jawab anak bernama Shikamizu itu lemas. "Setelah ini kau masuk, ya? Timku sedang kekurangan orang, sepertinya Yura sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Ichirou melirik Yura yang terkapar dengan terengah-engah di tengah lapangan, energinya terkuras habis karena terlalu bersemangat dalam permainan ini. Ichirou menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, teman pirangnya itu bisa menjadi sangat hiperaktif bila sudah menyangkut tentang duel atau pertarungan. Ia tidak habis fikir, dan selalu bertanya-tanya, _sebenarnya sifatnya itu menurun dari siapa, sih?._

"Lain kali saja, Shikamizu." Tolak Ichirou sopan. "Aku harus menjemput Jirou. Ia pasti kesepian di rumah _Ba_-_chan_."

Shikamizu mengangguk. "Kakak yang baik. Kalau aku pasti sudah kabur jika disuruh mengasuh Inoime oleh _Kaa_-_san_, malas."

"Hn..." timpal Ichirou. "Kau memang mirip Shikamaru-_Jiisan_."

Ichirou menoleh tepat ketika melihat kibasan rambut _indigo_ Chiharu di sampingnya.

"Ichirou-_kun_ mau menjemput Jirou-_kun_, ya? Aku ikut boleh, tidak?"

Dahi Ichirou berkerut. "Memangnya kau tidak langsung pulang?"

"Chiharu menggeleng. "Nanti saja, aku akan pulang bareng _Nii_-_chan_. Sepertinya ia masih lama mainnya."

Ichirou berfikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu boleh, deh. Tetapi setelahnya kau harus langsung pulang, ya? Jangan menunggu _Baka_ _Aniki_-mu. Biar aku yang antar, lagi pula rumah kita satu arah..."

"Yeeiy, Ichirou-_kun_ baik, deh!" Chiharu tersenyum manis, alhasil Ichirou merona di tempat.

.

.

"_Nii_-_chan_!"

Seorang bocah lelaki bertampang _stoic_ berusia tidak lebih dari empat tahun meronta dalam gendongan seorang wanita tua berambut jingga, ketika melihat Ichirou dan Chiharu berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah tua itu. Mengerti keinginan sang balita, wanita itu menurunkannya dari gendongan, membiarkannya berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya menghampiri Ichirou.

"Jirou!" sapa Ichirou. Ia berjongkok dan menyejajarkan matanya dengan kepala sang adik. "Maaf, ya, _Nii_-_chan_ telat menjemputmu. Kau bersikap baik, kan? Tidak membuat _Ba_-_chan_ kelelahan, kan?"

Uchiha Jirou menggeleng, tetap dengan tampang _stoic_-nya. Ia irit bicara, tidak seperti kakaknya. Mereka sama-sama duplikat kecil Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja sifat dan tenaga monster Ichirou lebih menurun dari Ibunya, sang _Iryoo_-_nin_ elit Konoha, Uchiha Sakura. Sedangkan Jirou mewarisi sifat dingin ayahnya dengan sempurna.

"Anak baik." Ichirou mengacak helaian-helaian _raven_ mencuat di puncak kepala adiknya. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi _Kaa_-_san_ kembali dari Rumah Sakit. Ayo berpamitan kepada _Ba_-_chan_."

Ichirou mengangguk, sebelum ia berbalik menghadapi neneknya dan melambaikan tangan. "_Jaa_..."

.

.

"Ichirou-_kun_ masih marah kepada _Nii_-_chan_, ya?"

Mereka telah memasuki gerbang Hyuuga _Mansion_ ketika Chiharu bertanya seperti itu.

"_Iie_, aku sudah tidak marah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ichirou balik bertanya sambil membenarkan posisi Jirou yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Ichirou-_kun_ agak pendiam hari ini, dan Ichirou-kun juga menolak bermain dengan Shikamizu-_kun_, tidak seperti biasanya."

"_Aa_." Timpal Ichirou, sedikit ragu menanggapi kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Chiharu barusan. "Mungkin karena aku kepikiran sesuatu."

Merasa mendapat topik yang amat sangat menarik dan langka dari Si Bocah Sulung Uchiha, mata Chiharu berbinar dengan antusiasme yang agak berlebihan. Ichirou kurang suka bila Chiharu bersikap seperti ini, ia terlalu mengingatkan Ichirou kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Kepikiran apa, _ttebane?"_

"Lupakan!" Ichirou buru-buru berpaling dan mempercepat langkahnya memasuki halaman. "Bukan masalah penting, kok."

Tetapi, sama seperti saudara kembarnya, juga ayahnya, Uzumaki bungsu itu bukanlah tipe yang mudah menyerah, ditariknya lengan baju Ichirou, memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Kepikiran apa, Ichirou-_kun_?"

Ichirou bergidik, ia baru saja melihat sisi gelap Chiharu yang kadang-kadang ia perlihatkan jika bersikeras terhadap sesuatu. Senyumannya tidak mencapai mata, mirip dengan yang Sai-_jiisan_ lakukan ketika tengah menakut-nakutinya.

"I-itu...," Ichirou menelan ludah. "Tentang tugas yang diberikan Idate-_sensei_ minggu kemarin..."

"Maksudmu tentang Pohon Keluarga itu?" tanya Chiharu.

"Hn..." gumam Ichirou pelan.

"Memangnya Ichirou-_kun_ belum selesai mengerjakannya, ya?"

Ichirou mengangguk, dengan harga diri yang terkuras habis. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. _Nii_-_chan_ juga. _Kaa-san_ membantu kami dengan meminjamkan gulungan silsilah keturunan Uzumaki dan Hyuuga yang ia simpan. Apa orang tua Ichirou-_kun_ tidak punya yang seperti itu di rumah?"

Ichirou menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya kepada Sakura-_baasan_ atau Sasuke-_jiisan_ saja? Mereka pasti tahu."

Ichirou menjawab dengan pahit. "Tidak bisa." _Lebih_ _tepatnya_ _tidak_ _mau_, batinnya.

Benar, menanyakan sesuatu tentang asal usul keluarganya adalah hal yang tabu bagi seorang Uchiha Ichirou. Entah kenapa, _Kaa_-_san_nya selalu murung bila dirinya mengungkit tentang kakek atau buyutnya, kemudian terburu-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tidak wajar. Begitu pula dengan _Tou-san-_nya, walaupun ia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya di balik wajah datarnya, tentu saja. Ichirou bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia mendapatkan nama Uchiha. Sebuah nama, apalagi nama keluarga, tidak mungkin lahir begitu saja, kan?

"Ichirou-_kun, daijobu?_"

Ichirou tersentak dari lamunannya. Dapat ia lihat wajah khawatir Chiharu kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sontak wajahnya di aliri rasa panas yang aneh, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat padahal ia tidak habis berlari. Buru-buru ia menjauh, mundur dengan teratur.

"_Aa_... _daijobu_..." katanya gelagapan, sementara otak jeniusnya bekerja keras mencari bahan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chiharu yang kini nampak semakin curiga. "_A_-_ano_, aku hanya berfikir kalau Chiharu dan Yura memiliki orang tua yang hebat. _Tou_-_san_ Chiharu-_chan_ adalah _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_, dan _Tou_-_san_nya _Tou_-_san_ Chiharu adalah _Yondaime_, sang _Kiiro_ _no_ _Senko_ yang terkenal dari Konoha. Dan _Kaa_-_san_ Chiharu adalah _Heiress_ dari Klan Hyuuga, klan pemilik _Kekkei_ _Genkai_ yang—"

"Orang tua Ichirou juga hebat, kok." Chiharu memotong. "Sasuke-_jiisan_ adalah ketua Kesatuan Anbu, Anbu itu keren, lho, Ichirou. Mereka itu misterius dan selalu bergerak seperti angin. Dan Sakura-_baasan_ adalah _Iryoo_-_nin_ yang kemampuannya sudah diakui di seantero lima negara besar, bahkan menyamai _Godaime_ _Hokage_ sendiri. Memangnya Ichirou tidak bangga dengan mereka?"

Senyuman super tipis ala Uchiha kini terpatri di wajah Ichirou, tentu saja ia bangga kepada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tetap saja, Ichirou merasa bila kedua orangtuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan Ichirou merasa itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Ichirou-_kun_ tunggu di sini, ya, aku akan meminta izin kepada _Kaa_-_san_ dulu." Ucap Chiharu.

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Ichirou-_kun_, kita kerjakan tugasmu bersama-sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tahun pernikahan yang kedelapan, dan sekarang kau tengah mengandung anak ketiga...," diagnosa seorang _Kunoichi_ medis berambut pirang dari balik kertas yang sedang dibacanya. "Sepertinya kau dan Sasuke benar-benar serius tentang 'membangun kembali Klan Uchiha' itu." Ia mendengus, kemudian membanting kertas laporan di tangannya ke atas meja. "Apa-apaan ini, kau sedang mengejekku, hah?"

Seorang _Kunoichi_ medis lain di ruangan itu tertawa dengan pongah, sembari mengusap perut yang baru diisi kehidupan selama tiga minggu itu dengan lembut. Helaian-helaian merah jambu di kepalanya bergerak seirama dengan tawanya, dan iris _emerald_ di matanya berbinar dengan kebahagiaan. Itu tidak lain dikarenakan dirinya, Uchiha Sakura, dinyatakan tengah mengandung janin yang merupakan anak ketiganya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, yang di pastikan sendiri oleh sahabat sekaligus rivalnya di masa lampau, Yamanaka—tidak, Nara Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu iri begitu, Ino-_buta_. Kau dan Shikamaru juga bisa melakukannya, kok, yah, jika Shikamaru tidak terlau malas untuk melakukan itu..." kata sakura sambil memasang cengiran jahil, menaik-turunkan sepasang alisnya.

"Jadi ceritanya kau sedang pamer, _nih_, Jidat?" tanya Ino, dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba menggelap, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah kembali cerah. "Tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku turut bahagia, kok."

Tipikal perempuan, mereka langsung berpelukan saat itu juga. Ino merasa sangat bersyukur karena kini sahabatnya benar-benar bahagia, setelah masa remajanya dihabiskan dengan penantian menyakitkan kepada sosok yang telah menjadi suaminya kini. Perang besar beberapa tahun yang lalu telah membawa Sasuke-nya kembali, dan yang lebih baik lagi, cinta seumur hidupnya disambut, bahkan dengan perasaan yang sama besar oleh mantan _Nuke_-_nin_ itu.

"Apa Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Ino ketika pelukan mereka terlepas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku memang sudah merasakan gejalanya beberapa hari kebelakang, tetapi aku ingin memastikannya dulu sebelum memberitahunya. Takutnya aku salah prediksi atau apa."

Ino mengangguk. "Ia pasti senang mendapat kabar ini darimu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi ia pasti akan semakin cerewet setelah ini." Ia melirik jam di dinding. "_Kami_-_sama_, ini sudah sore, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ichi dan Jirou."

.

.

Wanita musim semi itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya di bekas Distrik Uchiha. Ia ingin sekali memperpendek waktu yang ditempuhnya dengan melompati atap bangunan seperti apa yang biasa dilakukannya dulu saat masih aktif menerima misi. Ia masih _Iryoo_-_nin_ terbaik di Konoha, namun kini ada janin di dalam perutnya yang harus di pertimbangkan. Ia harus menghemat penggunaan _Chakra_. Selain itu, ia tidak semuda dulu.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kedua putranya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya di rumah, tanpa ada satupun orang dewasa yang menemani. Ayah mereka baru akan pulang dari misi tengah malam nanti. Sakura bisa saja pulang sore tadi, jika ia tidak harus menangani operasi besar mendadak dari seorang _Shinobi_ yang baru kembali dari misi kelas S. Alhasil, ia harus menunda kepulangannya sampai malam tiba_._

_Semoga mereka baik-baik saja, _batinnya_. Jirou, jangan rewel, ya, sayang? Kasihan kakakmu._

Ia sampai dirumahnya beberapa menit kemudian, dan menemukan lampu-lampu di dalamnya menyala. Ia melihat beberapa pasang sepatu di teras, milik Ichirou dan Jirou, juga sepasang sepatu anak perempuan, Chiharu, tebaknya. Putra sulungnya hanya dekat dengan anak gadis Uzumaki itu.

"_Tadaima!"_ serunya, saat dengan terburu-buru ia melepas alas kakinya. Ia membuka pintu. "Ichi, Jirou, maaf _Kaa_-_san_ terlambat, kalian sudah makan be—"

Sakura tertegun saat menyaksikan tiga sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ichirou dan Chiharu bersandar menelungkup kepada meja lebar berkaki pendek yang biasa di gunakan anak-anaknya untuk belajar, atau suaminya yang terkadang mengerjakan laporan misi di sana. Sementara Jirou berbaring di atas sebuah _futon_, yang pastinya telah dipersiapkan oleh putra sulungnya karena tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya sendirian di kamarnya. Ah, betapa sakura sangat menyayangi putra sulungnya itu.

"Manisnya..." Bisiknya, tidak mau mengusik ketenangan ketiga anak itu.

Sakura mendapati mangkuk-mangkuk kotor di pinggir meja, dan bersyukur karena setidaknya mereka telah makan. Ia melihat tempat makanan susun yang berisi sup rumput laut di antaranya, dan menemukan secarik kertas di bawahnya. Ia membaca tulisan rapi yang sangat ia kenal di atasnya.

Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Chiharu-chan akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini, katanya ia ingin membantu Ichirou-kun mengerjakan tugasnya._

_Dan aku tahu bahwa kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Naruto-_kun_ yang bilang kepadaku. Jadi aku_ _meminta Chiharu untuk membawakan kalian makan malam, kupikir kau tidak akan sempat_ _memasak makan malam._

_Dan apakah kau sudah memastikan hal itu? Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ sangat penasaran, kami menunggu_ _kabar baik itu darimu._

Sakura melipat kertas itu dengan hati yang trenyuh, ia bahagia karena memiliki teman-teman yang baik dan perhatian kekepadanya. _Terimakasih_, _Hinata_, _aku_ _tertolong_... ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia menghampiri Ichirou, menguncang bahu kecilnya dengan lembut. "Bangun, Ichi, kau tidak boleh tidur di dini, di sini dingin."

Ichirou hanya mengeluarkan sebuah erangan tidak jelas, kemudian terlelap lagi dalam tidurnya.

"Ichi, kau tidak—"

Perhatian Sakura kini teralih kekepada selembar kertas yang disedekapi Ichirou, ia menariknya perlahan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak mengganggu Ichirou. Awalnya Sakura tidak bisa menerka apa yang tengah di kerjakan oleh putranya saat melihat bagan-bagan kosong yang sudah di buatnya dengan rapi. Tugas macam apa yang diberikan gurunya sampai-sampai ia harus di bantu Chiharu segala? Anak itu selalu mengerjakan tugas apapun sendirian, bahkan jika Sakura bersikeras untuk membantunya.

Sakura memerhatikan bagan-bagan itu lebih seksama, dan menemukan _kanji_ nama kedua putranya di bagan terbawah, juga nama dirinya dan Sasuke satu tingkat di atasnya. Bukankah ini terlihat seperti...

"Oh, _Kami_-_sama_, Ichirou..."

Air mata sakura mulai menetes, ia merangkul putra pertamanya dengan erat. Emosi menggulungnya bagai _tsunami_, tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berbuat jahat kepada buah hatinya sendiri.

.

.

Sakura terjaga akibat pergerakan aneh yang dirasakannya di jendela kamarnya. Ia meraih _Kunai_ yang disembunyikannya di bawah bantalnya. Kemudian melemparnya kepada seorang pria berambut _raven_ berpakain Anbu yang masuk begitu saja dari jendela itu. Beruntung, berkat refleks sempurna yang diperolehnya akibat latihan keras bertahun-tahun, pria itu mampu menangkisnya dengan _Kusanagi_ yang ditariknya tepat waktu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menyambut suamimu yang baru pulang dari misi dengan melemparinya dengan _kunai_, heh, Saki?"

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ Sakura terperangah, ia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri sang suami dengan perasaan bersalah yang kentara. "Ya ampun, kukira kau pencuri, _gomenna_. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn." Bariton itu melantunkan kata yang bisa berarti apa saja.

"Kenapa kau harus masuk lewat jendela segala, sih?" tanya sakura, sambil mulai memeriksa sekujur tubuh Sasuke, khawatir bila ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka akibat serangannya tadi.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang, tapi kau tidak kunjung membuka pintunya..." jawab pria itu sekenanya.

"Ah, _gomenna_...," Lagi-lagi Sakura meminta maaf. "Aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti sangat lelah. Kudengar dari Naruto bahwa kau menangani tiga operasi besar hari ini. Itu pasti sangat menguras _chakra-_mu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sakura mulai membantu suaminya melepas satu persatu atribut di seragam _Anbu_-nya. "Kau sudah mandi, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya, ketika ia sama sekali tidak mencium bau keringat dari tubuh kekar suaminya.

"Hn. Aku mampir ke _onsen_ dulu tadi."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya bersidekap di dada, wajahnya cemberut. "Sepulang misi bukannya menemui keluarga kau malah keluyuran ke _onsen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku tidak keluyuran, sepulang dari kantor _Baka_ _Hokage_ aku bertemu dengan Kankurou, ia memaksaku untuk ikut ke _onsen_ bersamanya-"

Mata Sakura memicing. "Aku tidak tahu kalau pria Macam Kankurou-_senpai_ juga hobi ke _onsen_, apa yang kalian bicarakan di sana? Percakapan antar jenius?" potong Sakura sarkastik.

"Hey, biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu sebelum kau memotong," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Kankurou mengundangku ke semacam perayaan yang diadakannya di sana. Semacam pesta bujangan..."

Mata Sakura membulat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. "Kankurou-_senpai_ akan menikah?"

"Ya. Dengan Ten Ten. Beberapa hari lagi. Pesta itu bukan idenya, itu pekerjaan Naruto dan Lee, mereka yang merencanakan semuanya—dan ya, bukan hanya aku yang di undang," Sasuke dengan cepat menambahkan saat istrinya terlihat akan memotong ucapannya lagi. "Ada Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Chouji juga. Ah, Sai juga."

"_Yokatta!_ Aku turut bahagia untuk Ten Ten-_senpai_..." Sahut Sakura sumringah.

"Lihat wajahmu sekarang." Sasuke menyentil jidat lebar Sakura dengan telunjuknya."Tadi wajahmu seperti kerucut, dan sekarang kau berseri-seri seperti orang aneh."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, kemudian mulai mengganti pakaian Sasuke dengan _hakama_ tidur yang diambilnya dari dalam lemari, dengan telaten memakaikannya di tubuh suaminya, merapikan hingga ke bagian paling kecil.

Ia menarik bagian yang kusut di bagian pundak, sebelum mundur selangkah dan memerhatikan Suaminya dari atas ke bawah. "Nah, suamiku sudah tampan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian meraih meraih tubuh isterinya, dengan lembut merangkulnya di dada, ia berusaha membuat Sakura merasa nyaman di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_..." bisik Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke balas berbisik di telinga istrinya.

"Ah," Sakura teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah di simpannya beberapa hari terakhir karena menunggu kepastiannya. Ini adalah sebuah kejutan bagi Suaminya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_..."

" Apa itu?"

Sakura membimbing lengan suaminya untuk menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata—walaupun sudah pernah melahirkan dua anak, dan akan jadi yang ketiga beberapa bulan ke depan. Awalnya, sasuke merengut tidak mengerti, namun kepada akhirnya gen Uchiha tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Sakura, kau..."

"Aku hamil, Sasuke-_kun_." Tegas Sakura.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau tidak bahagia?" ujar Sakura kemudian, was-was dengan kebisuan Sasuke.

Sasuke terhenyak seperti orang yang baru saja disadarkan dari lamunannya. Ia menyentuh sisi wajah istrinya, membelainya dengan lembut. "Mana mungkin aku tidak bahagia?" ia mengecup kening Sakura, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan yang sama seperti saat aku tahu aku akan memiliki Ichirou dan Jirou dulu. Dalam kehidupanku, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa memiliki perasaan semacami ini, aku tidak- kau tahu? Setelah apa yang menimpaku dan Itachi-_nii_, juga orang tuaku dan klan, aku tidak menyangka—"

"Bahwa kau bisa bahagia?" tebak Sakura. "Tapi nyatanya kau bisa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menatap _emerald_ milik sakura dalam-dalam, mata yang selalu menenggelamkannya ke dalam kehangatan yang tak berujung, seperti hutan di musim panas. "Aku pernah terjatuh, Sakura, dan celakanya aku hampir membawamu jatuh bersamaku..."

Sakura mengingat masa-masa ketika Suaminya terpuruk dalam kebencian, kehilangan keluarga dan klan, obsesi menyakitkannya kepada kepada pembalasan dendam, yang berakhir tak kalah menyakitkannya saat pembalasan itu terjadi. Saat kebenaran terungkap, ia malah semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan, tidak bisa memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menyalahkannya, pria ini mempunyai seribu alasan yang tepat untuk menjadi buronan paling di cari di seluruh negara besar.

Sampai peristiwa yang menjadi titik balik dalam hubungan mereka terjadi. Sakura berniat menghabisi Sasuke demi melepaskannya dari kegelapan, dan Sasuke yang hampir membunuh wanitanya jika saja...

Mereka berhutang budi seumur hidup kepada mentor mereka, Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku menyesal, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Ia memejamkan mata saat dahi mereka bersentuhan, saling berbagi kepedihan. "Aku tidak pantas merasa bahagia..."

Sakura meraup wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa sepasang _onyx_ itu untuk terbuka. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bahagia, cukup biarkan aku mencintaimu, itu saja."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan isterinya, bahkan ketika ia merangkulnya lebih erat, menumpahkan segalanya dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku akan mengurangi kediatanku di Rumah Sakit." Kata Sakura, saat dirinya bergelung di samping tubuh Suaminya, saling berbagi tempat dan selimut di atas _futon_.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Timpal Sasuke yang kini tengah berbaring miring agar bisa memerhatikan wajah Sakura dengan bebas. "Bekerja dalam kondisi mengandung dan harus mengurus dua anak pasti akan membuatmu kerepotan. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadamu dan anak perempuanku." Tambah Sasuke sambil mengelus perut istrinya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau anak ini perempuan?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Tahu saja. Aku ingin anak ini perempuan."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bosan melihat duplikat kecil diriku di rumah ini. Ichirou, walaupun ia menuruni sifatmu—dan aku mensyukuri itu, tapi aku masih dapat melihat diriku ketika melihatnya. Dan Jirou, demi _Kami_-_sama_, Jirou..."

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu tentang anak-anakmu, Sasuke-_kun_, mereka menyayangimu—"

"Dan aku menyayangi mereka." Potong Sasuke, tidak ingin istrinya salah paham dengan ucapannya. "Aku hanya ingin punya anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu, itu saja."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kalau anak ini mirip denganku, rambutnya akan berwarna _pink_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Sasuke, lalu menambahkan, "Ichirou dan Jirou akan terus tumbuh, sebagai lelaki mereka akan banyak melakukan kesalahan, dan kita tidak bisa mengawasi mereka selamanya. Mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi batas untuk mereka, menggantikan posisi kita untuk mengawasi mereka, dan seorang anak perempuan cocok untuk tugas itu."

"Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu risau, suatu saat nanti mereka akan menemukan seorang kekasih. Aku rasa Ichi akan bersama Chiharu-_chan_, dan Jirou juga akan bertemu seorang gadis yang baik. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

_Semoga_, tambah Sakura dalam hati. Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu, dan ada kepahitan dalam hatinya saat dirinya membayangkan kehidupan putra-putranya kelak, terutama Ichirou si sulung. Mereka telah menyembunyikan masa lalu mereka yang kelam dengan baik, tentang asal-usul nama mereka, tentang pembantaian itu, tentang pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh ayah mereka sewaktu muda. Mereka tidak ingin buah hati mereka menanggung beban masa lalu yang begitu berat, dan biarkan saja mereka tumbuh tanpa mengetahui sisi gelap orang tuanya sebelum keberadaan mereka di dunia. Tetapi apakah itu keputusan yang tepat? Sakura kini mulai memepertanyakan keputusan yang ia dan Sasuke ambil. Apakah itu bijak?

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menelan ludah, mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya sebelum berkata, "Apakah sebaiknya kita mengungkap semuanya kepada Ichirou? Ia berhak mengetahui asal-usulnya. Dan aku rasa ia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti."

Sakura merasakan tubuh suaminya menegang setelah ia mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apakah menurutmu sebaiknya begitu, aku rasa waktunya belum tepat..."

Sakura merengut. "Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat? Setelah ia dewasa? Aku ragu rahasia ini dapat kita tanggung sampai ia dewasa, tidak ada yang menjamin bahwa rahasia ini tidak akan bocor dari mulut orang lain, walaupun Naruto telah menghimbau penduduk desa agar tidak mengungkit peristiwa di masa lalu. Aku ingin—ketka Ichirou akhirnya mengetahui segalanya, ia mendengarnya langsung dari kita, orang tuanya..."

Sasuke terdiam, sebelum menanggapi dengan pedih, "Entahlah, Sakura. Aku belum siap membagi beban ini dengan Ichirou..."

Sakura tidak tahan melihat suaminya tersiksa seperti ini. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak Sasuke lagi. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tetapi ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi..."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sungguh, ia tidak siap dengan ini.

"Tetapi, sekarang aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk Ichirou, Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Ichirou terbangun, dan dengan terkejut ia menyadari Uzumaki Chiharu terbaring di sampingnya, sangat dekat, sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas—bahkan mungkin menghitung— jumlah bulu mata panjang di matanya yang terpejam.

Pagi-pagi buta wajahnya sudah panas.

_Kenapa Chiharu-_chan_ ada di sini?_ Batinnya, kemudian kenangan di hari sebelumnya merangsek masuk ke dalam ingatannya. _Ah, benar tugas itu..._

Ichirou terlonjak dari tempat tidur, luar biasa tergesa-gesa, membuat kasur itu bergoyang dan mengguncang Chiharu sehingga gadis kecil itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

"U-Ugh, Ichirou-_kun?"_ Chiharu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menghalau cahaya matahari yang menimpa matanya dengan punggung tangannya, sesaat sebelum ia menatap Ichirou, dan tersenyum manis, "_Ohayou_..."

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, Chiharu-_chan_," Ichirou buru-buru mendorong selimutnya menjauh, dan turun dari ranjangnya. "Sudah pagi, dan tugasku belum selesai, padahal seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini."

Ichirou menghambur keluar kamar, meninggalkan Chiharu yang melongo karena belum terjaga sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

"Ichirou-_kun!_ _Matte!"_

.

.

Ichirou melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, meluncur cepat ke ruang tengah di mana ia meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya secara tidak bertanggung jawab kemarin malam, dan dengan bodohnya tertidur tanpa ada kemajuan sedikitpun.

_Bagan itu pasti masih kosong. Bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya aku mengarang saja?_ Batin Ichirou dalam hati.

Ia mencapai pintu ruang tengah, dan mendapati telah ada orang disana. Ada _Kaasan_-nya, yang sedang memangku Jirou, dan juga—pagi Ichirou selalu cerah jika melihatnya—ada sosok _Tousan_-nya, yang rupanya sudah pulang dari misi.

"Jirou-_kun_, main bersama _Tou_-_san_ dulu, ya? _Kaa_-_san_ harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu..." Sakura membujuk Jirou yang menempel erat di dadanya.

Jirou menggeleng, dan ia membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Anak ini benar-benar membenciku, ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datarnya, yang tidak mengesankan apapun selain humor yang getir.

Jirou menatap _Tousan_-nya dengan sengit, seolah mengatakan—jika saja ia mau bicara, 'coba saja rebut _Kaa_-_san_ dariku, _baka_ _Otou_-_san_...' dengan pikirannya. Jirou dan Sasuke memang sering bertingkah seperti itu, saling berebut perhatian dan memonopoli Sakura. Ichirou menggeleng, sering dirinya berfikir bahwa ialah satu-satunya orang dewasa di rumah ini.

"_Kaa_-_san_ harus memandikan Jirou dulu," Jirou merajuk, "Masaknya nanti saja..."

"Tidak bisa," tukas Sasuke sengit, "_Kaa_-_san_ harus memandikan _Tou_-_san_ dulu..."

"Sasuke-_kun!"_ Sakura melempar tatapan 'apa yang kau bicarakan di depan anak-anak?' dan wajahnya memerah.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyadari kehadiran Ichirou di ambang pintu ruang tengah mereka, dan tersenyum secerah biasanya. Namun, Ichirou melihat sedikit bayangan gelap di matanya, membuat anak yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu resah.

"_Ohayou!"_ itu Chiharu, Ichirou tidak menyadari pergerakan Chiharu yang sehening kucing sampai gadis kecil itu membungkuk di sebelahnya dan menyapa keluarganya dengan riang. Sepertinya anak ini mempunyai bakat untuk masuk ke dalam _squad_ Anbu.

"_Ohayou_, Chiharu-_chan_, Ichi—" balas Sakura sembari tersenyum ramah. "_Kaa_-_san_ baru saja akan membangunkan kalian..."

"_Aa_. _Kaa_-_san_ aku—" Ichirou mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu, mencari di atas meja, di dalam rak bahkan di atas sofa, tetapi bagan pohon keluarga itu tidak ditemukan di manapun.

Gawat.

"Ichi, ada apa?"

"_A_-_ano_, apakah _Kaa_-_san _melihat lembar tugasku yang kemarin kutaruh di atas meja? Kemarin malam aku mengerjakannya bersama Chiharu-_chan_ sambil menunggu _Kaa_-_san _pulang dari rumah sakit, sampai aku ketiduran dan—" _tertidur di kamar begitu saja, pasti Kaa-san yang memindahkan aku dan Chiharu-_chan, batin Ichirou. _Dasar tidak berguna..._

Sakura menerawang. "Maksudmu bagan yang tidak selesai itu? _Kaa_-_san_ kira itu cuma coretan yang tidak penting, jadi _Kaa_-_san_ mengumpulkannya kemudian membakarnya di halaman belakang..."

Wajah Ichirou pucat pasi. "_Ka_-_Kaa_-_san_... "

"Kenapa Ichi? Apakah itu tugas yang penting? Dan begitu sulitkah sehingga kau harus meminta bantuan Chiharu-_chan?"_ tanya Sakura, nada suaranya berubah, tidak sehangat sebelumnya, malah terkesan getir.

"Kalau sangat sulit seharusnya kau meminta bantuan _Kaa_-_san_ atau _Tou_-_san_ saja, Ichirou...," Sasuke yang berbicara, dengan tetap menyembunyikan kedua lengannya di dalam _hakama_-nya, "Jangan merepotkan Chiharu—"

"_Iie!"_ Chiharu menukas, dan langsung menyesalinya karena selama ini orang tuanya selalu mengajarinya agar tidak memotong perkataan seseorang, apalagi orang dewasa, karena itu tidak sopan. "Chiharu tidak merasa kerepotan, kok, _Jii_-_san_, sungguh."

"_Go_-_gomen_...," semua orang kini memerhatikan Ichirou yang menunduk, wajahnya tertutup anak-anak rambutnya yang cukup jabrik. Dapat Sakura lihat kedua tangannya mengepal, tubuhnya bergetar. "A-aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan _Kaa_-_san_ dan _Tou_-_san_ saja. Habis, setiap kali ditanya tentang itu—"

**PUK**...

Seseorang menepuk pucuk kepala Ichirou, dan anak itu terkesiap ketika mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke kini tengah mengacak pelan rambut Ichirou, menunjukkan senyuman yang terhitung jarang ayahnya perlihatkan.

"Jika kau mengalami persoalan pelik, jangan disimpan sendiri," ujar Sasuke. "_Kaa_-_san_ dan _Tou_-_san_ adalah keluargamu, dan tugas keluarga adalah saling mendengarkan, mengerti?"

"_Tou_-_san_..." Ichirou terpana.

Sasuke merogoh bagian dalam _hakama_-nya, kemudian mengulurkan sebuah gulungan kepada putera sulungnya. "Ini, ambil..."

"I-ini...," Ichirou masih terlihat kaget saat membuka gulungan tersebut dan melihat bagan-bagan yang dipenuhi huruf kanji di atasnya. "Silsilah Keturunan Uchiha?"

"_Tou_-_san_ sampai begadang untuk membuatnya, lho, Ichi..." Sakura menambahkan, sembari menimang-nimang Jirou di pangkuannya. "Dan karena itu masih hasil tulisan tangan _Tou_-_san_, maka sebaiknya Ichi segera menyalinnya, akademi akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Seperti masih tidak menyadari sekelilingnya, Ichirou terdiam, hingga Chiharu menarik lengannya, memaksanya menghadapi gadis kecil itu. "Ayo, Ichirou-_kun, _tunggu apa lagi? Sekarang hanya tinggal membuat pohon keluarganya saja, aku bantu menggambarnya."

"H-hn," Ichirou mengangguk, sebelum senyumannya terkembang dan membungkuk dengan tergesa-gesa kepada kedua orangtuanya. "_Arigatou_ _na_, _Tou_-_san_, aku pasti akan mendapat nilai yang bagus dalam tugas ini."

"Hn, berusahalah..."

"_Ganbatte_, _yoo!_ Setelah selesai langsung ke bawah, ya? Kita sarapan bersama." Tambah Sakura kemudian.

"_Hai!"_ sahut Ichirou dan Chiharu serempak, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga dengan rusuh, hingga sosok-sosok mungil itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Ichi akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura, yang kini maju untuk menyentuh punggung lengan suaminya, seolah mengerti apa arti di balik kediaman Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya, tersenyum. "Selama ada kau dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura menggeleng. "Selama ada kita, Jirou, Chiharu dan teman-temannya, Ichi akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menarik Sakura—bersamaan dengan Jirou—ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka, saling bertatapan dan menukar senyuman. "_Arigatou_, karena kau telah memberiku keluarga luar biasa ini..."

Hingga Jirou meronta diantara himpitan tubuh orang tuanya, merengut kesal. Kesempatan ini tidak Sasuke sia-siakan untuk merampasnya dari pangkuan Sakura, mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke atas kepalanya. "Dapat," katanya, kemudian melempar-tangkap tubuh anak itu dengan hati-hati, membuat Jirou tertawa girang. "Sekali-kali akur dengan Tou-san tidak rugi, kan?"

Sakura terkikik kecil. "Kalian para pria mandi saja dulu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan..."

.

.

_Dan akan selalu ada tawa di balik setiap tangis, itu yang selalu mereka percayai..._

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

A/N: Ulaaaan, ini buat kamu cinta *peluk-kecup-basah* maaf kalau ternyata ini telaaaaat bangeeeet, aku baru sempat bikin soalnya ... semoga kamu suka, ya? Happy birthday! Sukses sama kuliahnya juga, moga cepet-cepet lulus, ketemu jodoh kemudian merit dan cepet dapet momongan / ini gueh ngomong apah? / plakk!

Sekalian juga buat Poetry-Fuwa, nih, aku bikin fluff, akhirnya aku bikin fluff... dan ternyata emang gampangan bikin dark fic...fufufu... jangan suruh aku bikin fluff lagi -_-

Semoga fic abal nan random ini ga mengecewakan, ya? Wkwkwk... tapi aku pasrah aja deh... lalalalala...

Akhir kata, Review, onegai?

p.s: aku ini cewek, jangan panggil aku Mas lagi -_-


End file.
